Mark Carlton (CWF)
Mark Carlton is a wrestler in the Championship Wrestling Federation. He is currently one half of the Tag Team Champions, along with Colton Mace in the Entourage. Biography Born to an upper-class English family with a strong naval tradition, Mark Carlton was groomed to be the perfect officer. His father, himself an admiral, was absolutely determined that young Mark should follow in his footsteps, reading him novels by Patrick O’Brien as bedtime stories at the age of four and training him to be an expert chess player by the age of five. Mark was given an Oxford education in law and economics (with electives in English literature) as well as extensive military training from a very young age. It seemed only a matter of time before his first command in the Royal Navy at the very young age of twenty-four. However, his father had not counted on one factor. Young Mark had always been exceptionally well-mannered, and as such was able to communicate well with others, especially women, since his father had taught him the almost-forgotten laws of chivalry. This would ultimately backfire, as on the eve of his promotion to commander, Mark was introduced to the teenage daughter of his commanding officer. It was at that point that the massive libido he had been suppressing for over fifteen years suddenly roared to life. The captain had entered his cabin to find his daughter and Mark at it like rabbits. Infuriated, he gave Mark a dishonourable discharge from the Navy. Mark’s father was similarly furious – sufficiently so that he disowned Mark on the spot. With no means of supporting himself – despite his education, Mark had never been particularly good at what he did, merely relying on charisma and connections – he became desperate for a means of making money and yet still being able to pull women. After all, “economist” was hardly the sexiest job title. Staggering into a bar one night, Mark saw a large crowd of women gathered around a fairly muscular man, who had just given the bartender a fifty pound tip. Mark asked the barman what this man did for a living. Upon learning that he was a professional wrestler, Mark resolved then and there that that would be his dream career. It just so happened that his cousin Caledonia was engaged to a man who was becoming fairly well known in the Championship Wrestling Federation: despite the fact that he detested Highlander, deriding him as a "lunkhead", Carlton decided to exploit this opportunity. Key moments * Massacre (TV, 5th January 2010): debuts in a successful four-way match against Matt Parker, Kemsey Ramsey and Revolution. * Massacre (TV, 9th February 2010): The Entourage defeated Anubis and The Blue Scorpion for the Tag Team Championships. * Massacre (TV, 13th March 2010): The Entourage successfully defended the Tag Team Championships against The Blue Scorpion and Cain. Signature moves * Kiss, Don't Tell (superkick) - finisher * Gentlemen's Agreement (Tazzmission) - secondary finisher * The Bounds of Modesty (Elevated Boston Crab) * Marquess of Queensbury: Carlton hits the opponent with a massive right hook, and they fall to the ground as he backs off, "sportingly" giving them time to recover. As soon as they get to one knee, he charges in with a running Enzuigeri. * Chain wrestling * Boxing * Roundhouse kick combinations * Knife-edge chops * Low blow and other dirty moves (only when sure of not getting caught) External links Profile @ CWF Website Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers